Angel Guts
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Desperate to find a way to play Realm of Doom after Miles takes away his laptop, Hunter turns to the only people who can spite his brother. Hunter/Zig slash.
1. Joy and Pain

Chapter 1: Joy and Pain

* * *

In the Realm of Doom, Hunter...or Sir Excellence was king.

He didn't need Becky; he had never needed her. Flirting, dating…those were things for real life, a painful world he cared less and less for.

Sir Excellence strolled through a random forest in the game, allowing Hunter see its beauty…despite that it was a world of pixels and codes instead of real life. It was the only world he felt powerful in.

But it looked beautiful. The trees around him looked like they were wet from fresh rain; even the music of the game played sweet bird hums to calm him…

He could play this game forever.

But he has been too focused on his computer screen to notice his brother sneak behind him. Miles quickly shut it off; pushing Hunter to take his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Hunter yelled, trying to pry the laptop away from Miles.

"I'm doing what's best for you. This game has to stop." Miles looked at him sadly, firmly grasping the laptop away from him.

Hunter knew he couldn't get it back; he stopped fighting to glare up as his brother. "You can't tell me what to do."

Miles remained calm. "You shouldn't be wasting your life on this. It isn't real." It sickened Hunter.

"I know! That's the point. I'm sorry that I don't have Maya to comfort me through our parents' messed up marriage!" Hunter lashed out.

"You don't really mean that…" Miles hesitated, slightly hurt, but he persisted. "I can't let you have this back."

Hunter burst out, "I'll go to dad!"

"You know he wouldn't care." Miles' words were sadly too true.

"There still is mom…" Hunter knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"She can't deal with us right now. She doesn't want to."

For a few moments, they just stared off in silence, not knowing what to say. They might have people who lived with them in this house and called themselves their parents, but Mr. and Mrs. Hollingsworth were anything but.

"Please, don't take it away…" Hunter was too sad to be angry, too tired to fight. He could only plead.

"No, Hunter. Your gaming addiction needs to stop. You don't have friends…you don't ever leave this room except to go to school."

"I'm not missing out on real life," Hunter's voice shook, trying to act confident despite how wrong he knew his words were. Even if he admitted his problem, he didn't know where to start. Things were simple in Realm of Doom; all he wanted was for his life to be simple.

"You don't believe that. Also, don't try telling me you'll need this for school. Degrassi has computers for you to use for homework…and maybe you'll have to talk someone and even make a friend."

"I can't believe this is happening to me…"

Hunter would no longer have an escape from reality. He didn't have the strength to confront the problems in life. He had no friends, his family was in shambles, and now he was being forced to deal with it.

Head on and brutally. Hunter already felt vulnerable. The next day at school could only go wrong.

* * *

In a day, Degrassi looked completely different. Hunter mused on that as he walked towards the school, watching the herds of other students hanging outside. He could barely think of them as people.

He felt like they were packs of wolves eyeing him, despite that he knew how ridiculous that was. In real life, he had no ways to feel strong: no magic nor weapons. All he had in real life was his own thin, weak body and his family problems always spiraling out of control.

Degrassi used to look plain to him: a dull prison that he was forced to attend in the day. Now, it looked like a towering castle of doom, loaded with dangerous monsters in the forms of his fellow students. He was nervous; the escape of gaming even during lunch had helped take away the pain of being here.

But now he had nothing. He was more aware of his surroundings, more terrified of what would happen.

Maybe he could still game…

Hunter wasn't the only gamer in school...there was Chewy, who would side with Miles and not help him, but there was also Grace. He obviously couldn't turn to Becky.

Grace must be willing to get him a laptop…even if he could only use it in school away from Miles…as long as Hunter paid her. It was completely desperate, insane, and would probably turn out badly.

It was the only option. He already couldn't handle being at Degrassi and class hadn't even started.

* * *

Hunter hesitantly waved at Grace before he walked on over to her. She was standing against the lockers with her fellow Rubber Room thugs. Hunter might not have known Tiny and Zig, but he had heard enough of them from his brother.

"What do you want, dweeb?" Grace didn't ask, but practically commanded. Hunter was too nervous to even fake being calm.

"I need something." Zig and Tiny being next to him made Hunter even more paranoid, as if at any second, Grace could sick them on him.

"And what does a niner want from me?"

"My laptop was taken away. I need you to hook me up with one."

"Who do you think I am? Some black-alley…or hallway…dealer of stolen tech?" Grace rolled her eyes.

"No…but…"

She cut him. "Listen, I'm not doing anything like that nor am I helping some pretty little rich boy do who knows what with a stolen laptop."

Hunter eyed the group, struggling to think of something to say. "I can pay you?"

"Oh, I bet you can. But the answer still is no. Go away." She turned back to Zig and Tiny, no longer caring to talk to him.

"Please…" He begged, his voice beginning to shake." Hunter knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't stop himself from groveling.

He was an addict. There was no low he wouldn't sink to as long as the promise of returning to Realm of Doom awaited. It was worth any cost.

Grace turned to him, pausing before speaking. "I can't help you. You obviously have problems a lot more than a laptop if you're breaking down in a hallway right now."

Hunter focused, trying to force his voice not to shake. He was becoming vulnerable and desperate again: even unleashing the crazy, irrational side of himself. Hunter was messed up and the cracks were showing.

Suddenly, he had an idea that he didn't know if it was an epiphany or the worst trainwreck in his life. An addict like him couldn't think about the repercussions. He could only act impulsively...much like Sir Excellence.

"Maybe you can help me on that." His voice came out smoothly for once, his plan easing his nerves. If he could win battles and slay monsters in Realm of Doom, he had to have some strength in the real world.

"I've already told you…"

"That you won't give me a laptop. But I'm a mess…who needs a friend."

Hunter wanted to laugh at his words. Miles would regret taking away his laptop and forcing him to find a life. Hunter was still obsessed with Realm of Doom and would do anything to game again, but for now, he had a new goal: befriending the Rubber Room kids.

"What?" Tiny choked out, as Grace remained too shocked to speak. Zig remained silent with an unknowable expression on his face.

"Let's be friends. I'm messed up, irrational, obsessed with gaming…and my name is Hunter." He gave them a wicked smile, still enjoying the shock plastered on their faces.

Hunter was nothing like them: he was rich, entitled and young, not to mention just how emotionally unstable he was.

Despite that, he would make them his friends. Maybe he could game again or this was just a plan to spite Miles…but something had snapped in Hunter.

He had to live real life without care: in a twisted, crazed way, he was doing everything Miles had wanted him to do. He would spite his brother and make him regret ever taking away his laptop.

* * *

Hunter rarely ate lunch. When he had his laptop, he skipped to game. It was pathetic that he placed the virtual world over his health but he had loved it. Food didn't comfort him, but Realm of Doom did.

Now, he had nothing to do but to go to lunch. Hunter walked with his tray, searching for Grace, Tiny, and Zig. Even still, they were shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Grace didn't speak meanly this time. It was practically friendly coming from her.

"Sitting by my new friends." Hunter tried smiling and looking happy, but appeared downright manic.

"Then sit down." Tiny spoke, too curious about whatever Hunter would do to force him to sit somewhere else. Hunter was interesting and unpredictable to them.

They should have pushed him away. They had every right to, yet Grace, Tiny, and Zig remained too fascinated by him. He was crazy...legitimately crazy and made even themselves seem normal in comparison. Also, they pitied him. There was no way around the fact that Hunter was desperate and lost enough to talk to them.

"So why are you really sitting with us?" Zig asked nicely, trying to have as normal of conversation as he could have with Hunter.

"Just making friends…don't we all need friends?" Hunter either sounded insane or corny.

"The last time I've heard someone say that is when Zig and I joined a gang." Tiny laughed, trying to scare Hunter a little, but he wasn't frightened. Hunter smiled back.

"Okay. I have an addiction to gaming…and not some crazy substance like the rest of this school. Miles took away my laptop so I couldn't play Realm of Doom."

"So rich kids problems." Grace spoke, causing the three of the Rubber Room kids to laugh.

"Sadly true." Hunter laughed along with them.

"Realm of Doom isn't even that good of a game," Zig spoke. "It's like the Syfy Original Movie of gaming."

"How dare you sir, Sharknado was a classic than even beat out the heartfelt Sharktopus! Syfy rocks and so does Realm of Doom." Hunter jokingly tried to be serious.

"They sure beat Sand Sharks…quality movies." Zig continued, trying to be nice.

"Nerds." Grace smiled.

"I don't even understand what they're saying." Tiny just laughed.

"Since when do you play?" Hunter turned to Zig. "Obviously gaming gave you the fighting skills to beat up my brother."

Grace was a dead-end for gaming, but somehow Hunter might just be able to worm his way into using Zig. It could work perfectly...and be the best form of revenge against his brother. Not only would he still game, but with the same guy who had fought Miles. It was hilarious.

"A level 5 pixie can put up a tougher fight than your brother." Zig huffed.

"I will confirm this fact." Hunter said, much to everyone at the table's amusement. "But obviously, I am the toughest of the Hollingsworth brothers."

"And I will call out that lie." Grace snickered. "Obviously your younger sister is the toughest."

Hunter was crazy, strange, and had forced himself into their lives, but somehow things were going well. They were actually getting along. This definitely didn't beat the highs of playing Realm of Doom...but for once, Hunter had found something in real life that he didn't detest.

He almost enjoyed them, but he had to focus on gaming. Zig must be used. Hunter might feel some joy being with this group, but real life was too full of pain to rely on something beyond gaming.

* * *

AN: This is my attempt at writing the crack-tastic pairing of Hunter/Zig (which can even more hilariously be called "Hug"). Their relationship will build up in the second chapter. I also hope to deal with Hunter's gaming addiction. For more crack-slash, I also have a Miles/Zig story called "Soft Power" that will be updated soon.


	2. A Worthwhile Happiness

Chapter 2: A Worthwhile Happiness

* * *

It took a week.

A long, seemingly endless week. Hunter had never worked for something so hard, so desperately. It drained him to be the Rubber Room kids' friend. Despite that, the reward was worth it. Every day, he got closer and closer to gaming, even if it only meant playing for an hour. It all was worth it.

Zig was beginning to trust him. It's not like Hunter was lying to him; he did genuinely enjoy talking to the older teen. It's just that Realm of Doom mattered more than Zig; the quest for the game dominated his thoughts. Every smile at Zig, every word he spoke...they were all just tools in his plan to play the game...or so he wanted to believe.

The week had gone on long enough without playing. He needed to to not just talk with Zig, but somehow hang out with him alone. Hunter felt like a rabid wolf, about to isolate Zig from the pack of sheep that were his friends, in order to get what he wanted. That was ridiculous and yet true.

* * *

"Hey Zig." Hunter walked up to his new friend, playing it cool. He had learned how to tone himself down and act less erratic to the Rubber Room group.

"What are you up to?" Zig picked up some books from his locker, chucking them into his backpack.

Hunter paused, hoping for the best. "Would you want to hang out sometime? Just us...man to man." He might have learned to act less crazy, but there were times like this, where his words still came out just wacky.

Zig widened his eyes, almost laughing, "Man to man?"

"Yeah...like just us. Okay, well not like that...I don't even know what I'm saying."

"You're pretty silly, Hunter...and legitimately crazy. So fine, I'll hang out with you." Zig just laughed.

"So when would you want to?" Hunter was trying his best to make himself appear relaxed despite that he was inwardly beaming.

"Tonight. You could come over to my place. You know that I live with Maya, right?"

Hunter didn't know that. It didn't really matter, but something within Hunter cared. Of course, having Maya around meant that he would have one more variable to deal with while trying to worm Zig into letting him play Realm of Doom.

"I didn't...so is Maya going to be fine with me randomly showing up?"

"No, she'll obviously sense that you're Miles brother and attack you karate-style." Zig tried pretending to be serious. "No. She'll be fine." He smiled.

Hunter didn't really know how he felt about Maya and this whole situation. Surely there had to have been an easier way to get a laptop and play again without going through all of this. Hunter didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed his new friends...and had probably been drawn to them without even a thought of using them. He might just genuinely care: something a knight like Sir Excellence would never do.

"I can fight her back. But I'm more of a fan of lazer battles." Hunter played along.

"Of course. Sounds reasonable. You'll also be teleporting into Maya's home like the intergalactic space-ninja that you are."

"Yeeeeaaah," Hunter drawled out. "Sounds too tame for my life."

Hunter was such a nerd and he had never really talked with someone who liked that side of him. He didn't have to act normal with Zig and even Grace and Tiny. They were all weird and didn't expect any different from him.

"How about you come over for supper at 6-ish? I know that it's going to stop you from space battles tonight...but I really think spending time with me is worth it." Zig said, playfully smug.

"It's a hard choice...but it works for me." Hunter smiled back.

For a brief moment, he didn't even care about Realm of Doom. He really just needed a friend...something that he had never really had before. He had always been too anti-social and different to make friends that weren't his siblings. He still hated Miles for taking away his game, but deep down, he was thankful.

He almost didn't care if tonight even ended with him playing the game. For now, he could convince himself that he was trying to use Zig and bide his time to play it.

* * *

"I can't believe you're hanging out with them." Chewy said, stopping his car to drop off Hunter at Maya's house.

"I know. It's even less believable than you having a girlfriend." Hunter snickered, enjoying teasing Chewy about Frankie.

Hunter needed a ride to get to Zig's and his parents were too busy to ask. He had been forced to call Chewy because there was no way Miles would drive him to Maya's house. Luckily, Frankie had pressured Chewy into saying yes. It got Hunter away from the house and left her and Chewy to do whatever they wanted.

"So why are you hanging out with them?" Chewy asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not really hanging out with Maya...she'll be there. Chewy, this isn't a master-plan to get back at my brother by flirting with Maya...which does sounds like something I should be doing..." Hunter teased.

"I thought it was going to be. You'd have to be pretty crazy to think Maya would say yes to you."

"I know...if she's going to go for another Hollingsworth, it will obviously be Frankie."

Chewy lightly slapped Hunter. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding." He laughed. "But seriously, I'm not here for Maya."

"You're here for Zig?" Chewy looked at Hunter more closely, trying to decipher the young Hollingsworth.

Hunter smirked. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes!" There really was no other response. Chewy wasn't yelling, just chastising.

"I know. Even I can't imagine that all of this is happening. Zig's not a bad guy."

Chewy looked sternly at him. "He beat up your brother."

"Miles tried getting him in trouble for drugs. That whole thing was a mess and I had no part of it. It's not like I'm taking sides."

"It's exactly what it's like."

"I wish you could see Zig for who he is. Him, Grace, and Tiny aren't bad people. They're my friends." Hunter said calmly.

"Fine. I'm not going to stop you from getting out of this car. Or fight you. Frankie would never let me hear the end of it."

"Thanks for driving me here. I know we're not that close, but thank you."

Hunter was handling Chewy very maturely, trying his best to be nice. It was very unlike Hunter, especially the one who had been addicted to Realm of Doom. He was changing.

"Call me when you're done...but seriously, Hunter. There has to be a reason you're spending time with Zig. It's just weird."

Hunter smiled, opening the car door to leave. "I know it is. But I also don't really know what I'm doing." With that, he left without anything left to say.

He had never done anything like this...from trying to make friends to finally hanging out with one. He could try believing that this was an elaborate plan to use Zig, but he was beginning to realize just how much he liked spending time with the older teen.

Hunter had no control over real life and for the first time, it felt amazing.

* * *

"Hey." Hunter said, a little shyly as Zig opened the door letting him in. He was a nervous wreck, but still more excited than he had ever been playing Realm of Doom...loathe as he was to admit it.

"I'm glad you showed up. Come in."

Hunter followed Zig into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "So are you going to wow me with your microwave-five-star chef skills?"

"Yeah. I might even show off my ability to make a sandwich or pour milk in a bowl for cereal." Zig joked back.

"So what are we really eating?"

"Just some chicken. I didn't have the time to make anything too complicated. It's still not ready."

"No, it sounds good. I certainly didn't expect you to make something...not that I'm saying it would be bad."

Zig grinned. "I know. I just thought it would be nice."

"So where's Maya?"

"She's in her room studying. She'll come down for supper later."

"Maya actually cares to study? Are we sure she's not just getting back with my brother and making out with him?"

"No." Zig laughed. "She's actually studying."

"Still surprised. So what do you want to do tonight?" This was the time: Hunter should immediately have asked to play Realm of Doom, but he was caring less and less about it.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sounds good."

Hunter should have asked for Realm of Doom. It was what he thought everything had been leading up to, but he wanted to enjoy his time with Zig. Hunter had no idea what would happen and it enlivened him.

Hunter sat up, following Zig into the living room.

* * *

As surprising as it may seem, Hunter never really watched TV. He would watch shows and videos on his computer, but he never cared to leave it for the TV. He also didn't have anything to really watch it with...other than Frankie and Miles when they had the time to hang out with him.

In his mind, he wouldn't have enjoyed flicking through channels with Zig, but it was simple...and just plain fun.

"So what to watch next...I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant, shark-monsters, or reality TV?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, I know you already want to watch shark-monsters."

Hunter snarked, "Maybe I really want to watch crazy pregnancies with even crazier reenactments. Really seems like the best option there."

"Just change it to sharks...who could also not know they're pregnant." They both laughed.

"So why do you live with Maya...if you mind me asking?" Hunter was becoming even more curious about his new friend. Zig had problems completely different from his own.

"Obviously a shark-attack took my family away from me...and now I'm biding my time to get revenge. Maya's actually a marine-bioligist...or at least took a biology class, which qualifies her to fight them with me." Zig beamed.

"No, but seriously."

"Maya helped me out of being in a gang. My mom didn't want to deal with that."

"I haven't known you for that long, but you don't seem like the person who's gone through all of that."

"What do you mean?" Zig smirked.

"I don't know. You just seem happier than what I'd expect. You're certainly not as erratic like me...but then again, I'm not as cool as you with your shark-monster-fighting abilities."

"You're definitely not as cool." Zig's smile was infectious.

"I'm kind of surprised someone as cool as you would hang out with me." Hunter said a little seriously.

"You're not as bad as you think. Maybe my cool ways will rub off on you."

Hunter had idea where this conversation was going. He was nothing like the Hunter who gamed and hid from real life, but at the same time, Zig was nothing like he had expected.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Hunter's body inched towards Zig, beyond his own control.

But Zig didn't move away.

The older teen gave him another warm smile, closing the gap between them. Hunter could only look at him wide-eyed, nothing like Sir Excellence, who always was in control of any situation.

"Maybe I can show you how to be cool," Zig whispered, placing a hand against Hunter's face to draw him into a kiss.

There was nothing that could have prepared Hunter for the shock of that kiss. He had never been this friendly to anyone, never showed interest in a guy before...but Zig had broken barriers within him. Hunter slowly kissed back, surprising even himself.

A part of Hunter still wanted to believe that this was still the plan; somehow twisting to flirting with Zig to get the game back...but that idea had no basis in reality. Hunter was enjoying this. He liked the kiss, just like he liked how he was warming up to Zig.

Real life made him scared, but having friends...and whatever Zig was becoming have him hope. He didn't have to care about his family's issues nor the others at school; Hunter could simply enjoy what he wanted...

Right now, that was Zig's lips. It should have been wrong, but Hunter instinctively knew just how right it was. He was happy. He was creating a happiness worthy escaping into.

* * *

AN: It's really fun balancing Hunter's gaming-addiction with Zig and even interactions with the other characters. How do you think Maya will feel about it? I also hope to develop more of Chewy and Frankie in this story.


	3. Marked

Chapter 3: Marked

* * *

If Hunter closed his eyes, he could easily imagine that this wasn't real.

He was holding Zig, enjoying the older teen's soft lips embracing his. Everything about it was just _surreal_. It was hard to believe that this wasn't a Realm of Doom hallucination.

But he was really here: on the couch with Zig.

It was nothing like a video game. He felt nervous and sweaty, but at the same time, he had never felt more alive.

Hunter pulled away from the kiss, lazily inching himself from Zig. Before he could move further, Zig grasped the younger teen, pulling him closer to rest on his chest. Hunter definitely wouldn't resist Zig.

"Don't move away so quick."

"I'm...just wow." Hunter's mind was way too out of it to even form words now. "I liked that...that sounds intelligent, right?"

Zig laughed. "I'll just say yes."

As much as he should be thinking about what happened, Hunter couldn't seem to care. He simply enjoyed Zig. Despite everything, despite all of his problems, Hunter felt at ease now. He wouldn't question it.

"Supper should be done soon."

"Let's lay here for a few more minutes." Hunter sighed lazily, not wanting to leave.

* * *

"So, Hunter...how are you?" Maya spoke up, trying to start a conversation with Hunter as they sat eating Zig's supper.

Hunter was still shocked that Zig had cooked chicken for them instead of just throwing something in the microwave and hoping it didn't kill them.

"Good." Hunter almost wanted to laughed at how awkward things were between him and Maya.

Zig tried easing the conversation. "Hunter and I were watching TV."

"What were you watching?"

"Shark-monsters. Zig says you're going to save the world from them since you've taken a biology class." Hunter said, not at all seriously.

"I'll get on that..." Maya smiled. "That's really what you watched?"

"No, we watched an informative documentary on the current shark menace that was 100% factual." Zig joked.

"Sounds like I missed out," Maya said. "I'm really sure it would have helped me study for Perino's test this week."

"Of course," Hunter grinned. "The North won the Civil War by riding shark-octopus monsters. It was a tough time back then...between that and the alien invasions."

She smiled at him. She wasn't bad; all he had to do was try to talk to her.

Hunter was surprised that things were getting slowly easier with Maya. He knew nothing about her beyond seeing her with his brother; it was interesting to see her now as her own person in her own home. Zig was friends with her, which was enough of a reason for him to try to be nice.

They continued joking for the rest of supper, enjoying the rest of the night. Eventually, Hunter had to leave...despite a very kissable boyfriend who saw him out.

* * *

Chewy was true to his word and came back to pick up Hunter. He dropped Hunter off before leaving to head home for the night. Chewy seemed a lot more at ease than earlier, obviously because of spending time with Frankie. Hunter's sister was mellowing out Chewy, making him less tense and stubborn than before.

Hunter wondered if he would become like Chewy if he kept his relationship with Zig.

Quickly, Hunter unlocked the front door of his house and snuck back in, making sure that his parents weren't there. They must be out partying and keeping up appearances for the campaign. It's not like they would ground him if they caught him out like this, but he just didn't want to deal with his parents thinking he had been out partying like Miles...and especially finding out about the truth. He wanted his parents to know nothing about his personal life.

"You're back late." Frankie yawned, waiting for him at the top of the stairs to their rooms.

"Jeez, Frankie!" Hunter gasped, surprised to see her waiting for him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, silly."

Hunter walked up the steps, coming to her. Hopefully Miles wouldn't also be lurking in the shadows and waiting to interrogate him. They both walked to his room, as Hunter kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed.

"Why?"

"I just want to know what you were up to...at Zig's."

"Making a friend." He eyed her strangely.

"Seems like an interesting way to make friends," She laughed, pointing at his neck.

"What?"

_Oh_...

Hunter hadn't even noticed that Zig had gotten a little rough...giving him hickeys and not just kisses. He blushed, covering his neck with his hand.

"Looks like someone is wearing a scarf tomorrow...unless you're going to walk around all day with your hand glued to your neck."

"I don't judge you and Chewy..." He pretended to be angry.

"Because Chewy knows not to give me something that Miles would see."

Hunter's eyes widened, remembering Miles. "You're not telling Miles about this."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not telling. You'll keep secret about Chewy and I...and I'll do the same for you."

"Good." He glared at her.

"Don't be angry...so how was he? What did you two nerds do?"

"Watched TV. Why do you want to know?"

"You didn't just watch TV with that neck," She smiled again. "Tell me."

"Just hung out...a lot of talking and kissing. He even cooked supper for me and Maya."

Frankie looked at him, confused. "Maya was there?"

"Zig lives with her." Hunter realized how weird that explanation must have sounded.

"Why?"

Hunter continued, somewhat enjoying having someone to talk to. It's not like he could quest and vent to his minions in Realm of Doom about Zig. "His mom kicked him out."

"Again. Why?"

He definitely realized how bad this was going to sound. "He was in a gang."

"Like we all are. Keisha, Zoë, and I formed our own posse and have been fighting the other girls. Wanna join?"

Frankie tried not sounding worried; Hunter would get angry and kick her out if she pried too much. She needed to keep the mood light if she wanted to find out about Zig. She was glad that her brother was spending time with anyone that wasn't made of pixels...but Zig still worried her.

Hunter laughed. "I'll have to turn you down. I'm a believer in non-violence."

"Really? It seems like you enjoy getting pretty rough with Zig." Hunter's hickeys would never be let down.

Instead of getting angry, he looked at her nicely. "Can you help me cover them up tomorrow? With makeup?"

"Yes...as long as you don't tell Miles about Chewy."

"I won't. I can't believe we're both hiding who we're dating from him."

Frankie puffed her lips, thinking. "He'll eventually find out...about both of us. And you being gay."

"I don't really know what I am." He looked at her, seeking advice from his twin for the first time in months. He might as well be honest with her; she was just looking out for him.

"I'm happy if you're happy. Miles won't be mad...well at least not about being gay...or bi if you are. He's friends with Tristan."

"How do you think our parents will take it?"

"Mom will support you and dad will do anything to make sure it doesn't get out."

"I wish I could go back to normal problems like having a video game addiction." He huffed.

"I'm glad. You're changing."

"Changing enough to let me use your computer?" Hunter tried pouting his face at her.

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"At least I tried," He smiled.

* * *

Hunter was excited for school...well, he was excited to see Zig again.

When Miles stopped the car, he quickly left him and Frankie to stroll to the front of school. Zig sat against the wall of the school, gesturing the teen to come and sit by him.

Frankie would already be darting off to find Chewy...and Miles would probably be moping over Maya before school started. Hunter didn't have a care in the world...and he loved it.

"Hey, Zig." Hunter smiled, plopping himself next to Zig.

Hunter had never been in a relationship before...or at least a _real _relationship. Flirting with Becky could not prepare him for this. Everything was new and he loved it.

Zig yawned, looking too cute for his own good. "What did you do last night after you left?"

"I told my sister about us."

"How did she take it?"

"Good. She even helped me hide your..._presents_," Hunter said, slightly pulling down his scarf to reveal the hickeys that Frankie's makeup couldn't truly hide.

Zig teased, "Blame it on the vampires. I've heard they like to bite people."

"Even a vampire wouldn't be this crazy over my neck."

"Maybe it's a werewolf," Zig said, playfully stroking his chin as if in some deep thought. "Is it a full moon?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, pretending to take Zig seriously. "The full moon was weeks ago."

"Maybe they're super-powered werewolves, mutated by the drug supply in the Ravine."

"And let me guess, only you have the powers to stop the werewolves?" Hunter grinned.

"Of course," Zig puffed.

"But if I was bitten by a werewolf...you'd have to kill me."

"No...you could be my pet. Like my trained attack-dog to fight the other monsters."

"You're too silly," He smiled at Zig. "Obviously you'd try finding a cure for me."

"Who said I would want to cure you?"

"Well, what if I try turning...and biting you." Hunter gave him a devilish grin.

They were getting closer, almost on the verge of a kiss.

Hunter continued, "Doesn't look like you're fighting back, Zig."

He wouldn't kiss Zig here in front of all of these people. Hunter wasn't quite comfortable for that yet. Luckily, Grace finally came and sat down with them.

"What's up with you two?" Grace smirked.

"Zig turned me into a werewolf...and we've been discussing how to cure me. I mean...we were studying." Hunter jokingly added.

"I don't know how either one of you is still passing school. Nerds." They all laughed.

"I was a level 81 mage with plus 5 melee-range in Realm of Doom, Grace...so I will _totally _pass my chemistry test this week," Hunter snickered.

It was odd now that he was able to joke about the video game that had consumed him. Hunter was truly beginning to not care about the game...especially when he had the sweet escape of Zig's kisses instead.

"So what's with the scarf, mage?" Grace smiled knowingly at Hunter.

"It improves my power to cast fireballs. Pretty serious stuff." He had to evade her question somehow, but he just couldn't even take his words seriously without grinning.

She beamed. "You and Zig were talking about werewolves before...and biting."

"I was bitten by werewolves, yes," He snickered.

Zig added, "Don't tease Hunter about his _very serious_ affliction!" He chuckled.

"It doesn't take a werewolf hunter to realize who did the biting." She winked, enjoying teasing the two.

"It could have been anyone..." Hunter joked.

"Anyone...yeah..." She said dryly.

Zig spoke, "Especially not someone whose name rhymes with dig. Nope."

"You two are just ridiculous," Grace looked at them, enjoying how silly they were together. "But seriously, what happened with you two?"

"Oh you know..." Hunter paused, not knowing what to say.

"I marked him as a werewolf," Zig said for him.

Hunter just couldn't hold back his laughs. He just lost it, soon joined by Grace and Zig.

Zig was just plain silly...and Hunter enjoyed every second of him. The Hollingsworth had never felt so easily happy...with Zig or even his newfound Rubber Room friends.

Soon the bell would ring for class, and Hunter had never looked forward to his day more. Hunter might have lost a Realm of Room, but he was learning how to live a life of happiness...

But he really needed to ask Zig to not bite him again.

* * *

AN: This chapter was just harder to write than the other ones for me. Anyways, make sure to check out the one-shots I've been writing like "Broken Pattern" (Chewy/Miles) and "Car Crush" (Drew/Zig).


	4. These Days

Chapter 4: These Days

* * *

School had ended and Hunter was still smiling.

It also helped that he was currently pushing Zig up against the wall of the bathroom. Most of the other students had left the school and he doubted anyone would be coming by soon.

Zig's lips softly nudged his, alternating between giving him rougher, more passionate kisses and softer, chaste ones like this. Their relationship, just like their kissing, was always wild and never predictable.

"How was your day?" Hunter pulled away, smirking at Zig.

"I went to class," Zig said.

"I'm shocked. Soon you'll start studying and even showing up on time." He smiled back.

"I'm not that _bad_."

"No, I bet you're just easily distracted," Hunter grasped Zig's shirt, pulling the taller teen into another kiss.

"But we're totally studying right now."

"Yeah...," Hunter said sarcastically. "We're having an after-school anatomy lesson about my mouth in the bathroom."

Zig smirked. "So wanna study again?"

"You're just so full of yourself."

"And you like it."

Hunter only answered with another kiss, not caring to waste any time before he would have to go home.

* * *

"I think I'm going to tell Miles," Hunter said, standing in Frankie's room as she unpacked her bag. Miles had just brought them back home.

"Are you sure about it?"

"He'll find out soon enough. And I would rather it's not from someone else."

"You don't have to tell him...he would be like dad. They don't have to know," She tried reassuring him.

Hunter had briefly considered that. He might never be able to tell his father...not like it really mattered. Hunter had long stopped caring about his father and realized just how horrible of a parent he was.

But Miles was nothing like their father. Miles looked after him: he genuinely cared. Even if Hunter had been mad about losing Realm of Doom, Miles taking away his laptop had changed him for the better. Hunter had been forced to grow: finding not only friends, but a boyfriend.

Hunter was finally starting to realize himself and becoming his own person. Miles had actually helped him.

"Miles means a lot more to me than dad. I can't...not tell him," He sighed.

"Even though he's the one who took away your laptop?"

"I should be mad."

Frankie looked at him. "But?"

"I can't be. I know that he cares about me..."

She smiled. "I'm glad. Things will work out Hunter. Even if dad never comes around...I know that Miles will."

"I hope so."

* * *

Hunter dreaded having to tell Miles.

_'By the way...I'm dating the guy who beat you up' _was never going to go well. Hunter wondered what Miles would do: if he would yell or even try fighting Zig again.

Hunter laughed, imagining his brother bolting from the house and chasing after Zig. Throw in a karate-battle over Hunter's honor and it could be like a video game.

He sighed, finally knocking on the door to Miles' room. Hunter couldn't escape this.

"Hey, Miles." Hunter shut the door behind him.

Miles was at his desk, typing away on a paper for his English class. Hunter was surprised to see Miles actually caring about school for once, but it's not like he had anything else to do other than mope about Maya.

"What's up?" Miles was still focused on writing his paper.

"Um...," He bit his lip nervously. "I need to talk to you."

Miles briefly looked at his brother before turning back to his computer. "I'm not giving you your game back, Hunter."

"That's not what I want to say."

"Then what?"

"I hung out with Zig last night..." He had done more than just hanging out, but he wasn't trying to kill his brother from shock...yet.

"At Maya's house." Miles said it like an accusation.

"Yes," Hunter said, not knowing where this was going with Miles.

"Why did you go over there...to her?" Miles finally stopped typing, turning to face him. It only made Hunter more nervous.

"That's not why."

"You just hung out with my ex? Randomly. Let me guess you were just in the neighborhood." Miles bit back.

There were many ideas of how Hunter thought this conversation would go. None of them involved him not even telling his brother about Zig. Miles had quickly assumed he was going after Maya...like that made any sense. Miles was still obsessed and hurt over the girl.

It was ridiculous. Hunter fought back a laugh.

Hunter tried calming his brother. "She was there, yes. But I didn't even talk to her that much."

"Because there wasn't much talking involved?" Miles said, but Hunter couldn't even imagine kissing Maya.

Hunter really just needed to end this conversation and tell him about Zig. He was still afraid of how his brother would react to that, but he would not let Miles think he was trying to hook up with Maya. He wasn't that bad of a person.

"No, Miles. I went there to see Zig."

"Like that's any better. Soon you'll be dealing with him."

"I wasn't just hanging out with Zig..." Hunter whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't think you should be worrying about Maya...when she wasn't the one I was trying to hook up with."

Miles' look at him wide-eyed; the realization dawning on him. Hunter's brother might have a problem with jumping to conclusions, but he definitely understood now what Hunter was getting at.

"You're lying." Miles tried laughing it off.

"Miles, I even have the hickeys on my neck to prove it." He was getting kind of annoyed with how ridiculous this was getting. Miles needed to just accept it.

"You would never do that."

"I did it, Miles. I hung out with and kissed Zig." His voice rose.

"Why?"

"I like him. I know there should be so many things wrong with that."

"I don't know how to feel about this, Hunter."

Miles was no longer angry, but seemed almost sad. Hunter wondered just how his brother was feeling. This was definitely not the angry yelling match he had expected.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you. But you're my brother. I can't hide this from you." Hunter went to the door, pausing before leaving. "I'll give you time to think. I'm sorry."

He left Miles' bedroom, not sure if he would ever get the relief and acceptance he wanted from his brother. Miles hadn't been outright against it...but it was all so very confusing. Hopefully, Miles would come around and talk to him.

There were times that Hunter definitely hated Miles, but this was not one of them. He still cared for his brother.

Silence was all that came from Miles' room.

* * *

Hunter lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep.

Miles hadn't told him to stop dating Zig...nor was he angry at the idea of Hunter liking guys. In spite of that, he was still confused. Hunter was afraid that things could blow up, ending in Miles going to his parents...

His brother would never go to their parents. Miles had long ago given up on expecting them to act like parents: something Hunter had only realized recently with how they acted for the campaign.

Their parents only cared about them...especially their father...as long as it benefited their public image. Perhaps Hunter's mom would accept him, but she would never be able to go against his father.

Hunter might not expect his parent to accept Zig, but he desperately wanted Miles to. Hopefully, he could bring Zig here and introduce him to Hunter's siblings. He wanted the taller teen to become a part of his life.

Zig and Hunter just fit so easily together. He didn't have to question their feelings for each other.

Miles needed to come around and accept this newly important part of Hunter's life. He was no longer the game-addicted loner; he was starting to care for others...

Hunter cared for Zig, his friends, and especially for his brother.

* * *

Morning came and Hunter woke up, slowly walking to the kitchen for breakfast. His parents were busy by the pool, meeting with more people about the campaign.

Hunter would have been alone...if not for Miles waiting for him.

"We need to talk," Miles spoke calmly.

"Okay." Hunter didn't know what to say. Once again, he was on edge. There were so many ways this could go wrong.

Miles quickly said, "I'm sorry."

Those words were so simple, but so powerful at the same time. Hunter should have known everything would be fine. Miles had just needed time especially to process something so new like him being interested in guys and Zig.

"I'm sorry for just throwing it at you." Hunter knew there probably were better ways to tell his brother about Zig, but things had worked out.

"It's was very sudden..." He smiled.

"So are you fine with it? Dating Zig?"

"I would never hate you for liking guys, Hunter...and I can learn to tolerate Zig."

Hunter laughed, "I bet you're glad that no one's stopping you from getting Maya."

"That's a side-bonus," Miles smiled. "No, but I'm happy if you're happy."

"That's just sappy."

"I don't know what else to say. It's still weird that it's...Zig. Of all people."

"I like weird."

"Well, obviously." They laughed.

"Is it okay if he comes over sometime?"

"Yes. It would be a little strange with him being around."

"He's not a bad guy. I don't think he's proud of beating you up. He might apologize."

"He didn't beat me up...I just tripped." Miles tried joking.

"I can't wait to see all of the...tripping...you'll do if you ever think he's not treating me well." Hunter chuckled.

"You're ridiculous," Miles paused, proud of his brother despite how odd the situation with dating Zig was. "It's nice seeing the old you."

"What does that mean?"

"You're happy again...you haven't even tried getting your game back. If Zig brought the old you back, then I can learn...to stop...tripping...around him."

Once again, they laughed. It was nothing like their conversation yesterday and everything that Hunter had wanted. Things could be fine.

* * *

"Hey, you." Hunter found Zig, pulling him into a quick, chaste kiss. Hunter didn't see anyone in the hallway around them...and for once, he didn't really care. He had Zig...and the support of his brother.

"Who are you, stranger?" He jokingly pretended.

"If I'm a stranger then I'll just stop trying to kiss you."

Zig protested, "Hold on. Let's not act too hasty."

"You're crazy...but you're my kind of crazy." Hunter beamed.

"But seriously...back to the kissing."

"You're demanding. I'll kiss you if you come to my place after school."

"Are you sure about that?" Zig looked a little on edge about the idea.

"I told Miles about us."

"And it went well?"

"He won't kill you yet," Hunter grinned.

"Because I'm too amazingly handsome to kill. All the Hollingsworth men know it."

Hunter kissed him again, enjoying the silly, truly amazingly handsome man before him. He couldn't help but break out into another smile: a permanent expression on his face these days.

These days were becoming the best part of his year...and only more would come in the future. Life was truly simple and beautiful for once.

* * *

AN: I'm so glad that I've updated so quickly since the last chapter. Anyways, how long should this story be? Would a few more chapters be fine (or would you want to see even more of this story)?


End file.
